


Gravity of pain

by meteoropera



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble/ONE SHOT. In darkness, sorrow & misery, Kamui Gakupo contemplates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity of pain

There was an air of mystery around him.

She interlaced her fingers through his and very soon, they found themselves all over each other, unable to take their lips off their synthetic skin.

There was an air of passion lingering in his soul.

Do they even have souls?

The rock singer's lips were against the crook of her neck.

It was like this, every damn night. When they were done with each other, Megurine Luka couldn't help but figure out why was there still an air of misery and sadness to Kamui Gakupo's eyes.

Robots were tools.

Tools have no way of harboring emotions.

His ghost was defying him again.


End file.
